Love the way you lieRRBXPPG
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: A songfic my 2nd Song: Love the way you lie by Eminem


_RRB & PPG in: Love the way you lie…. A songfic… By Dark Angel 91398.… The song is by Eminem of course!_

_Uh, Chapter 1: The Ruffs and the Puffs' rocky relationship… *Buttercup's POV* (It's all their POVS but BC goes first. Cause it's in backward alphabetical order by the girls' names. )_

_Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burn…._

"_Hey, Buttercup." Butch greeted me casually. "Butch." I said icily. It had been almost 6 months since the little stunt Butch pulled back when we were dating. I still hadn't forgiven him for it._

_But that's alrightBecause I likeThe way it hurts…._

"_Listen, Buttercup, I'm really sorry about what happened, ya know, back when we were together…" Butch said quietly, his voice trailing off. "Whatever." I replied. Yeah, cause I'm really gonna forgive him for getting all pissed over nothing and then trying to beat the shit out of me with a baseball bat._

_Just gonna stand thereAnd hear me cryBut that's alrightBecause I love….._

"_No, I'm serious." "I really don't give a shit, Butch! What about you lying to me about why you got so pissed?" "I know, I know, but really, I'm sorry!" "Butch, just drop it. It's been over for nearly a year." "I know, but.." "But what, Butch? But what?" _

_The way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie…._

"_I-I just…" he stammered. "You just what? Can't live with yourself for trying to beat the shit outta me?" I retorted sarcastically._

_^^Butch's POV^^_

_I-I just…" I stammered. "You just what? Can't live with yourself for trying to beat the shit outta me?" Buttercup retorted sarcastically._

_I can't tell you what it really isI can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now there's a steel knifeIn my windpipe…_

"_I just couldn't control myself, ok?" I snarled viciously. That was the truth. I couldn't. I just lost it over nothing. I couldn't let her walk all over me. I had to fight back… sorta.._

_I can't breatheBut I still fightWhile I can fightAs long as the wrong feels rightIt's like I'm in flight…_

"_Whatever. Is this almost over?" she huffed impatiently as she went to stand up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat. Her eyes widened, then narrowed when I touched her. "Don't touch me!" Buttercup hissed, yanking her arm out of my grip. I sighed and thought about that day. She had made me suffer and I was enjoying it. This time when she made me suffer, I was in an intense pain. _

_High of a loveDrunk from the hateIt's like I'm huffing paintAnd I love it the more that I sufferI suffocate And right before I'm about to drownShe resuscitates meShe fucking hates meAnd I love it.._

_I did like the pain of it back when she was mine. Then, when she hated me right before that day, I loved it and laughed. I glanced at her. Buttercup was busy checking her messages on her light blue cell phone. She looked up and glared at me again. Then, I remembered when she wanted to leave._

_WaitWhere you goingI'm leaving youNo you ain'tCome backWe're running right backHere we go againIt's so insaneCause when it's going goodIt's going greatI'm SupermanWith the wind in his bagShe's Lois LaneBut when it's badIt's awfulI feel so ashamedI snapWho's that dudeI don't even know his nameI laid hands on herI'll never stoop so low againI guess I don't know my own strength…._

_I did snap. I punched her and then grabbed a baseball bat. Later, after our fight, I found out that guy was one of her old friends, Mitch and he wanted to know if she was going to the Eminem concert. God, I felt stupid. And ashamed. I almost killed her. I almost hurt her. Made her scared. She almost filed a restraining order on me and got me in jail almost. But I could see why. I was a monster…_

_*Bubbles' POV*_

"_Boomer, why did you want me to meet you?" I demanded. "Listen, Bubbs, I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I did.." Boomer replied softly. "Boomer, it's been, what? Six months?, since we ended it all." I said._

_Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burnBut that's alrightBecause I likeThe way it hurtsJust gonna stand thereAnd hear me cryBut that's alrightBecause I loveThe way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie…._

"_I know but I can't die knowing.." "Knowing what? That you almost killed me? That you scarred me for life?" I retorted angrily. I was mad as hell. I was normally so sweet and kind, but what Boomer did to me was what angered me the most._

_^^Boomer's POV^^_

"_Yes! I just felt like a fucking bastard! Ever since I, ya know, lost control and almost killed you…" I growled quietly. "Go figure. You would." Bubbles said._

_You ever love somebody so muchYou can barely breatheWhen you're with themYou meetAnd neither one of youEven know what hit 'emGot that warm fuzzy feelingYeah them chillsUsed to get 'emNow you're getting fucking sickOf looking at 'emYou swore you've never hit 'emNever do nothing to hurt 'emNow you're in each other's faceSpewing venomin these wordsWhen you spit 'emYou pushPull each other's hairScratch, claw, bit 'emThrow 'em down_

_Pin 'emSo lost in the momentsWhen you're in 'emIt's the rage that took overIt controls you bothSo they say it's bestTo go your separate waysGuess that they don't know yaCause that dayThat was yesterdayYesterday is overIt's a different daySound like broken recordsPlayin' overBut you promised herNext time you'll show restraintYou don't get another chanceLife is no Nintendo gameBut you lied againNow you get to watch her leaveOut the windowGuess that's why they call it window pane_

"_I know.. But I miss you and I'm sorry I spazzed out over the guy." I apologized softly. "Whatever, Boomer.. You really hurt me.." she whispered quietly. "I know. I'm sorry." "It's too late to apologize.." "What?" "It's too late to apologize. It's too late. You scarred me for life. You broke my heart in two." "Bubbles, please…" "Sorry, Boomer, I can't just forgive you.." she said softly. I remembered watching her leave out the window and just spazzing out, punching, kicking, screaming. And that's what I wanted to do right now as she got up from her seat. "Bubbles, wait. Please stay. There's more." I plead as I grasped her hand. Bubbles' eyes widened and she sat down._

_*Blossom's POV*_

_I sighed and sat down at the table where Brick sat. "Hey, Blossie…" Brick smiled warmly. "Brick…" I snarled softly. "What?" "Don't call me that. That was from then." "Oh, yeah. Sorry.." "Now why did you drag me here?" I sighed. "I just want to tell you I'm sorry.." Brick said with a embarrassed look. "Of course.." I sighed and glared at the red eyed boy. He lowered his red baseball cap to avoid eye contact. _

_Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burnBut that's alrightBecause I likeThe way it hurts_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded softly. "I sorta figured you would do this." I sighed quietly. I couldn't forgive and forget what he did to me. He always was the son of a bitch Rowdyruff leader though, so why did I let my guard down and trust him?_

_Just gonna stand thereAnd hear me cryBut that's alrightBecause I loveThe way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

"_Oh, I thought you meant something else.." Brick said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. I was still pissed at him for everything. For knowing me, for dating me, for being a psycho bitch, for lying to me, and most of all, for falling in love with me.._

_^^ Brick's POV^^_

_Now I know we said thingsDid thingsThat we didn't meanAnd we fall backInto the same patternsSame routine_

_I sighed and looked at Blossom. She was rolling her sunset pink eyes at me and sighing. I couldn't help but… No, Brick! Bad! I scolded myself. My hat was still lowered over my own blood red eyes. I missed Blossom. But I couldn't trust myself with her. I just couldn't. Not after what I did to her…_

_But your temper's just as badAs mine isYou're the same as meBut when it comes to loveYou're just as blindedBaby please come backIt wasn't youBaby it was meMaybe our relationshipIsn't as crazy as it seemsMaybe that's what happensWhen a tornado meets a volcanoAll I know isI love you too muchTo walk away thoughCome insidePick up your bags off the sidewalkDon't you hear sincerityIn my voice when I talkTold you this is my faultLook me in the eyeball_

_Our relationship was crazy. I just let her suffer. All she did was talk to her ex and he wanted her back but she said no. Ok, I remembered that much. Her temper was as bad as mine. She picked up all her stuff and threatened to leave. I still remember the next part. *FLASHBACK* "Brick, you can't control my life!" Blossom snarled as we fought. "Yes, I can! You're not leaving!" I roared angrily. "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "I SAID YES, DAMN IT!" "NO!" "Blossom, if you wanna leave in one fucking piece, I recommend you listen to me when I say YES!" I bellowed as I pinned her against the wall. "Brick, lemme go!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "I SAID NO, DAMN YOU!" I screamed as I punched her. Within a matter of minutes, we were fighting and I was winning. "You're not leaving me!" I snarled. "Yes I am!" she retorted. I body-slammed on the ground. I was literally on fire and was burning Blossom who was my complete opposite. She was ice (But sometimes fire) and was desperately trying to make an ice ball. I laughed evilly and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I threw another punch… _

_Next time I'm pissedI'll aim my fistAt the dry wallNext timeThere will be no next timeI apologizeEven though I know it's liesI'm tired of the gamesI just want her backI know I'm a liarIf she ever tries to fucking leave againI'mma tie her to the bedAnd set the house on fire_

_I threatened to set the whole place on fire and leave her there. My flashback ended and I looked up. Blossom was about to leave. "Blossom, no!" I hissed. "Brick, c'mon! I need to go! You're pissing me off!" Blossom snarled as I grabbed her arm. "Blossie, please." I pleaded and yanked her back into her seat. She glared at me and sighed. "Fine! I'll stay a little while…"_

_Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burnBut that's alrightBecause I likeThe way it hurtsJust gonna stand thereAnd hear me cryBut that's alrightBecause I loveThe way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie…._

_*^Epilogue^*_

_Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles reconsider the boys asking them to be their girlfriends again. Bubbles accepts right away, but Buttercup and Blossom struggle to decide whether to accept it or not. The boys relive what they did to the girls and try to beat themselves up for it (Well, except Boomer. He has Bubbles so he's happy.). Blossom rushes over as soon as she gets a note from Brick that says he can't live any more with the guilt and stops him. They eventually get back together. Buttercup finds Butch trying to kill himself and starts crying. Butch, who stops trying to kill himself when he sees her crying, runs over and she tackles him to the ground, crying over how he tried to commit suicide and leave her. She clings onto him, still crying and he tries to console her. Butch teases her but then stops and they get back together. After a few years, the Puffs marry the Ruffs despite their rocky past with each other and there are no more fights like the one you just read…. Yet…Maybe…. Who the hell knows? Even I don't know! (Which is pretty sad since I'm the author!)_


End file.
